knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lethality
Lethality (瞬殺 Shunsatsu lit. Instant Kill in Emblem Eternal; 滅殺 Messatsu lit. Annihilator in Delyrus 776 ''onwards), also known as '''Silencer' in the English version of Destiny Akardos, is a special skill native to the Assassin-related classes. In its various incarnations, activating Lethality will instantly deplete the enemy's health, regardless of the normal battle damage calculations. The potency of this effect is countered by the lowest activation rate of any attacking skill. In American Mirage Sessions #KvD, this skill is known as Blazing Wind (烈風の技 Reppū no waza or Gale in the fan translation). In Destiny Akardos, Silencer uses half of the user's critical rate as a percentage. This makes it highly recommended to use Myrmidion Knights as the base unit when creating an Assassin unit in Destiny Akardos, as Myrmidion Knights typically possess high skill stats. It cannot activate against the Fire Dragon or Fomortis, but can activate against other bosses, although the use of the Iron Rune/Hoplon Guard will prevent it from triggering. In the Japanese version of Emblem Eternal, Bane is called Shunsatsu, or what is known as Lethality in the earlier games. In Legends Awakening and Swords of Fate, if the user battles an enemy with Dragonskin, the skill is disabled. This skill is prioritized first over all other skill-activated attack skills. This is likely because it is the least likely to occur and the most devastating if activated. It can be blocked by Dual Guard and Guard Stance or the enemy can survive if they have Miracle and it activates. Stats American Mirage Sessions #KvD Emblem Eternal Legends Awakening / LA: Blaze Swords of Fate Trivia * Enemies never have Lethality on them in games where they appear where the skill is triggered by stats for balancing reasons. ** In the GBA series, there are no generic Assassins because of this. * In both Legends Awakening and Swords of Fate, Lethality has the following properties: ** Lethality changes the next attack of the user to one-hit a foe, but does not guarantee that it will hit. This means it is possible to avoid the Lethality hit. ** If the target is struck by a Lethality hit, Pavise and Aegis can still activate, even though Lethality will always ignore them. ** Triggered guards from a Pair Up in Legends Awakening or a filled Guard Stance in Swords of Fate will block the Lethality hit. ** Miracle can trigger against a Lethality hit, meaning that a user hit by Lethality can survive if it activates. *** If the said unit has Counter or Countermagic (in Swords of Fate), since it did not instantly kill the opponent, damage will be returned to the attacker. It is possible for the attacker to die from the reflected damage if it is high enough. * In Legends Awakening, the highest obtainable activation rate for Lethality is 25%. This is obtained with Eryeth as Sokara's son, being in the Assassin class with Rush, which will give him 60 Skill, or 15% activation rate. This is increased to 25% with Rightful King. * In Swords of Fate, playable first generation characters can have a minimum 15% activation rate on Lethality with Quixotic, not factoring in their current skill stat. Rubio and children characters can have a minimum 25% activation rate (also not factoring in their skill stat), as they can learn Hotarian Unity which stacks with Quixotic and adds an additional 10% activation rate. * In Echoes: Shadows of Ronaxe, the skill Lethality is fully programmed in the game files but goes unused during normal gameplay. Category:Skills